


As Time Goes By

by SinuousFun (howyoudofindme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s08e12 As Time Goes By, Family, Gen, Hurt, young!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howyoudofindme/pseuds/SinuousFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. On John Winchester and his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

 

_"It's still the same old story_  
 _A fight for love and glory_  
 _A case of do or die"_  
 _As Time Goes By_  


One day his dad never returned from his last job. He kissed him goodnight and by next morning, he was gone. He was sure it was his fault: maybe if he hadn't been such a scared brat he would have stayed, maybe if he was stronger, maybe if he was smarter. John wasn't sure, all the ten year old knew was that his dad never returned. And for all that he hated him, he still whistled that dratted old tune, he still used his journal, he still strove to be strong, because inside of the Winchester patriarch lay a sniveling, little boy who still missed his father.


End file.
